


February 23rd - In A Pinch

by shenala



Series: Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: It turns out that suddenly losing your pinch grip becomes very old, very fast.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621978
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	February 23rd - In A Pinch

It turns out that suddenly losing your pinch grip becomes very old, very fast.

But that was the situation that Bucky found himself in. No matter how much he strained, no matter how hard he squeezed with his right hand, he could not get the fingers and thumb on his left hand to bend towards each other. His palm stayed stubbornly flat. 

After reaching for his coffee with the wrong hand for the 5th time and nearly knocking it off the counter, Bucky had had enough. "Alright, call Stark" he gave in with a groan, sliding his phone over to Steve.

_ >>"Capsicle! How can I help you this sunny Manhattan morning? Is it sunny in Brooklyn? How is the rabbit? Pete was saying.."<< _

"Tony!" Steve cut the genius off quickly before he could gather momentum, "yes it's sunny this side of the bridge, and the rabbit is fine, I'm calling about Bucky."

_ >>"Ah, my favourite crustacean...get it? Because he's a barnacle? Nevermind, what's up with the old man?"<< _

"His arm's playin' up, his fingers won't bend" Steve pinched his nose as Tony ranted something along the lines of "well why didn't you just come over you idiot" back at him. 

"Alright Tony, we're on our way, thanks." Reaching an arm out to Bucky, Steve helped him pull on his jacket before turning to grab the car keys.

It was purely habit that caused Bucky to reach out and pinch Steve's butt, and by the time he'd made contact he was already mentally complaining that with his fingers not bending he couldn't even pinch his husband's ass. Except, he was pinching it. 

Worse, he couldn't  _ stop _ pinching it.

"Ow, Buck!" 

"It was habit! How was I supposed to know that your ass would magically make my fingers work?!"

Steve tried to wiggle away but the metal fingers had a firm grasp on the fleshiest part of his cheek, "dammit Bucky" he choked around an unstoppable laugh, "we can't tell Tony."

Bucky was also laughing at this point, "well, if I can't let go, I don't see how we're gonna keep it from him, Stevie." 

After waiting a few more minutes to see if Bucky's hand would let go on its own, Steve reluctantly called Tony back, "Tony? Yeah, you're gonna have to come to us. You'll see why when you get here."

When Tony did arrive it took him close to 5 minutes before he could stop laughing long enough to actually do something helpful, removing one of the plates around Bucky's elbow to flick a manual release mechanism, chuckling as he did. 

"Thanks, Tony" Bucky heaved a sigh of relief, flexing his fingers with ease while Steve tried to rub some feeling back into his buttcheek. 

"Oh no, Barnacle, thank  _ you _ , this is the best thing that's happened to me this month. Wait til I tell Bruce! The arm should be fine now, Steve you might want to ice that before it bruises. Bye boys!" In his usual whirlwind style, Tony was gone as quickly as he'd arrived.

"Sorry I pinched your ass Stevie" Bucky offered sheepishly, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. 

"There's no-one else I'd rather be grabbed by" Steve replied with a laugh, pinching Bucky's ear in retaliation before diving away as his husband went for his ribs.

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
